Introduction
by HPOwlLover24
Summary: Jean wasn't one to normally get scared and nervous and become a complete babbling fool when it came to talking to people; he was cool, suave, smooth. But the quiet guy with freckles that always has his nose in a book seemed to make Jean forget all that. (Part 5 of Something Out of a Book)


**Here is the next installment of _Something Out of a Book..._but in Jean's point of view! This entire work is dedicated to user FeuerImHerz. You amazing wonderful sweet person! I hope you're doing well, thank you for being so sweet and giving me this idea! (Psst...more author notes at the end for now enjoy ^.^)**

* * *

><p>The wind was warm and sticky against the areas of his body that wasn't covered in his jeans and black leather jacket. It was a bit uncomfortable for him, but he didn't give two fucks. He just wanted to get home.<p>

At the next light, Jean flipped the visor of his helmet up. His hazel eyes took time adjusting to the sudden brightness of light streaming into his black helmet. He leaned back on the seat of his bike, rolling his shoulders and flexing his stiff arms slightly in an attempt to get them to loosen up.

_Fucking Jaeger and his sudden plans. I am never driving two god damn hours and forty fucking minutes on a bike ever again._

He stopped his internal ranting and movements when he heard giggling off to his right.

A couple of girls in a Volkswagen Bug were smiling at him and whispering to each other. They waved at him flirtatiously, giggling.

The light turn green.

Jean winked, shutting his visor and took off, his motorcycle roaring in his wake.

_Fuck yeah, I'm smooth._

He pulled into his shitty drive way about ten minutes later, exhausted and ready for a hot shower to soothe his stiff muscles and maybe some food to help his aching stomach. The grass was still at his knees and a variety of random shit was scattered across the yard. Large piles of wood they used for their bonfires were stacked haphazardly against the side of the house. The peeling paint was as unappealing as ever to behold.

He sighed, maybe he could just hire someone to clean it up…

_That would defeat the purpose._

He growled at himself, walking into the living room. Sasha and Connie sat on the couch, munching away at something that Bert had probably given them, which turned out to be popcorn, and talking excitedly about some upcoming party or another. The tall giant in question was on their other seat available in the living room, flipping through channels on their shitty television.

Jean dropped his helmet on Connie's lap heavily and snagged some of the popcorn Sasha had in her hands.

"Hey!"

"Asshole!"

He laughed at the two as they glared up at him.

Bertholdt sighed, "Well, it _was _quiet."

Connie launched himself at Jean, but he was ready for it. Jean caught him as they fell to floor and began wrestling. Connie and Jean were pretty evenly matched, all things considered. So after he put him in a headlock, Jean was quick to get out of it and pin him.

"Ha! That's what-"

"AHH!"

A fucking battle cry of an Amazon came out of fucking nowhere. Sasha tackled Jean and soon enough, both of them were pinning Jean down.

"Gah- Ouch! Fuck! Alright, shit, mercy!" he yelled. "You fucking cheaters, mercy!"

Sasha gave Jean a look from her position on his chest. "You took my popcorn, and because we won, you owe me a favor."

Jean wriggled beneath their combined weight, struggling to get out. "Alright, fine. Just get the hell off of me already," he growled.

The pair climbed off of Jean before he could say anything else.

Sasha grabbed Jean's helmet from the couch and pushed it into his hands, "Take me to campus. I need to talk to my professor really quick."

Jean glared at her, still sore about the cheating, and gripped the helmet tightly. He reached for his keys in his pocket and spun them on his finger. "Why didn't you ask Reiner?"

"Because," Bert spoke up from his seat, not having moved an inch during the small wrestling match. He was still flipping through the channels, Jean having bought the cable because he, as well as the others, couldn't stand the few shitty cable channels they were given. "He went grocery shopping to fill up the kitchen they emptied."

Jean frowned, he was seriously hoping to eat something when he got back. It was already ten in the morning and he hadn't eaten since early last night.

His stomach growled.

Sasha gripped his arm, "I can get you something from the kitchen there!"

Connie choked on the popcorn in his mouth, "Hey! What about me?"

Jean grinned, "Jealousy doesn't suit you man." His stomach twisted slightly from the hunger pains.

Sasha grabbed Jean's hand, which would have been hella awkward and weird had they not been friends for _years_ (and if she didn't dig Connie), and began pulling him to the door. "If you had a car, this would be you," she replied, shooting him a wink.

Connie fell back onto the couch, grumbling, his cheeks slightly red.

Sasha grabbed the spare helmet by the door and, after saying quick goodbyes, they walked outside and climbed onto Jean's bike.

Strangely enough, the building her culinary arts professor was in was near the science department. All things considered, Jean suppose it made sense.

Jean parked the bike on the side of the building and Sasha ran off to find her professor.

Without anything else to do, his phone having died last night due to Jaeger's sudden plans, Jean leaned against his bike and looked around at all the other students walking around. Nothing better to do than people watch.

Connie, Sasha, Eren and Jean would always do this when they were bored as hell with nothing better to do. They'd try to guess the person's destination or the person they were talking to or if they did the do.

It was all fun and games, you know?

So while Jean waited for Sasha, he had some fun, laughing at himself like he was the funniest fucking person alive.

He unzipped his leather jacket, winking at some guy nearby.

The poor guy blushed and stumbled away.

_Yup, fucking smooth._

Jean got to the twenty-fourth person, because seriously who's on campus the same day as football tailgating, when someone caught his eye and he did a double take.

It wasn't that he caught his eye, more of what he was doing. But Jean was not going to deny that the guy was hot as fuck.

He had black hair that parted down the middle of his head, making him look adorable instead of like a dweeb. Black framed glasses sat on his nose, accentuating his big brown eyes. On his cheeks, clouds of freckles.

How fucking adorable is that?

So back to what he was doing. In one arm, he had a lab coat and a small stack of books, maybe four or five. And in the other hand, he held an open book in front of him, his brown eyes sprinting across the pages.

He passed by Jean's bike, not bumping into a single thing or person.

And, like a stupid ass moron, Jean watched him walk by without saying a word.

Jean watched him weave in and out of people before realizing his mistake, "Shit!"

"What's the matter Jean?"

Sasha appeared at Jean side, handing over a small pie. She stared in the direction he was looking and smiled as realization flashed in her eyes, waggling her eyebrows, "You like the quiet type, don't you?"

"I- wh- damn it. I don't have a type!"

She held up three fingers, "There are only three people who caught your attention like that. First Armin, then Mikasa, now this guy."

Jean scoffed, picking at the small pie in his hand, trying to seem uninterested. "How do you even know that he's quiet? You can't tell by just looking at him."

She shrugged, chewing on her own pie. "He works at this bookstore I go to. He's pretty quiet there, doesn't really talk to anyone while he stocks the shelves with books. I thought he was cute too, but he's not _my _type." She winked at me.

Jean ignored her and nibbled on his pie, completely forgetting about his appetite. He could possibly meet Mister Freckled Bookworm again. The thought made him absolutely giddy. But that meant asking Sasha for the bookstore, and that would be torturous.

Maybe Jean would see him on campus again. And with the hopeful thought, he stuffed the rest of the pie in his mouth.

Jean did in fact see Mister Freckled Bookworm several times on campus when he would walk by the research labs. He always had a lab coat on him and had a stack of books, his cute nose stuck in the book in front of him as he weaved in and out of people.

Jean never got the nerve to talk to him either.

It wasn't because he was scared of him. The guy was a junior, senior at most, what with all the books and the lab coat he always carried.

No, Jean was just nervous as fuck.

Sasha may have had a point about the quiet type thing, but he doesn't even remember being this nervous to talk to Armin or Mikasa. Jean literally couldn't do it. He would find himself thinking of ways to get his attention: knocking into him, catching his coat on Jean's bag or helmet, simply _talking _to him.

But he couldn't. Every time the opportunity arose, he chickened out, allowing Mister Freckled Bookworm to walk off, his nose still in his book.

Jean easily grew frustrated with himself for being such a damn pansy. He could usually talk to random strangers no problem, but this guy was easily making him act like a college freshman all over again. And frustration was not something Jean coped well with. He was way too much of a hot head for that.

So you could imagine him wanting to pick a fight with the first available victim. In his defense, Eren was fucking asking for it. Of course, when that shit happened, Armin was there to pull Eren off and Connie got ahold of Jean.

"What the hell did Eren do this time?" Sasha asked as Connie pulled Jean away from said person. Eren was fuming to Armin on the other side of the room, who was trying to calm him down.

Jean grunted, not meeting her eyes. His lip was bleeding slightly so he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

Sasha rose an eyebrow while Connie handed him some tissues. "He didn't do anything, did he?"

Jean growled, cleaning off his face, "Of course he fucking did. He's fucking Jaeger."

Connie shook his head, "You're a shit liar. What's the problem?" Connie patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Jean grunted again, not wanting to say anything. He didn't want to tell them because that would be embarrassing as hell. Which would only make it worse for him.

Then he noticed the look in Sasha's eye, "Shit."

"It is! It's because of that guy you saw a while back!" Sasha put her hands on her hips, shooting Jean a glare. "Why haven't you talked to him yet?"

Jean grumbled, "I dunno…"

Connie shook his head. Of course he would fucking know about that on little incident Jean had with Sasha, they tell each other every thing. "Dude, you just need to grow a pair and talk to him."

Sasha nodded, "I'll tell you the bookstore he works at, alright?"

Jean nodded and, again, kept his mouth shut. His stomach was becoming queasy and he was growing anxious, he was going to meet Mister Freckled Bookworm.

Jean walked by the bookstore everyday after his last run of classes at about four-thirty, getting there at five to make an attempt to talk to the guy. At first, he was scared shitless, and told himself to get a grip. Either forget about him or make a move. And seeing as the former wasn't likely to happen anytime soon, he saw freckles and brown eyes every time he closed his eyes, he finally decided to get his ass in gear and _do _something.

So he finally walked into bookstore.

Though, now the problem wasn't actually running into him anymore, Jean was back at square one: talking to him.

Jean wasn't even going to think about the number of days he walked into the book store and bought a book and left; there was a small pile steadily growing in the corner of his room. He spent those few weeks just staring at him and not saying a damn word. He would simply walk by and he'd stare after him like some school kid crush.

But he did use this time to- ah, admire him.

Mister Freckled Bookworm always wore his glasses, Jean noticed. Not that he was complaining, the guy was fucking hot in glasses. He also had more freckles on his arms, which Jean noticed after staring at his toned forearms for long periods of time. They must be toned like that because he always carries those books around.

Jean completely ignored the fact that he was acting completely stalker-like.

Jean did notice other things. Sasha was right, he was a quiet one. The guy never talked to anyone, not that Jean saw at least. He did point out sections to people when they asked, but never more than that. He never approached a customer to ask if they needed anything, they always approached him. Jean also realized he could use that excuse to talk to him, but that was lame as fuck.

Jean also noticed that, sometimes when he was stocking the shelves, a title would catch his eye and he would begin reading it. He never got much stocking done after that. And the next day, Jean would go over and try to read whichever book had caught his eye.

"You gotta say something dude," Connie told him one night when he saw Jean sulking. He gave Jean a look, "You're only making it worse on yourself. And, at the rate you're going, we won't have enough room for all the damn books you're buying."

Jean knew he was right, on both accounts, but that didn't stop him from throwing one of the books at him.

Though it did take him a while, Jean finally managed to gather the courage to say something to him.

Jean was, again, sitting in one of the chairs in the reading section the old owner had set up. Jean had been reading somewhat, but he was paying more attention to the freckled worker like the fucking creep he was.

But when he stood up to buy the book, again, Mister Freckled Bookworm happened to be standing next to the register. Seriously, this was the best fucking opportunity for him. _Don't say something stupid! Play it cool._

Jean cleared his throat softly, "Excuse me, I'd like to purchase this."

_There you go Jean._

Jean noticed Freckles jump, he probably startled him a little.

Jean kept his eyes on the woman, handing her the book before turning his head to look at him. He could hear his heart beating in his ears.

He was even more adorable up close. His face was a little red, which only made his freckles more definable.

How the fuck could one person be so fucking adorable?

Jean ignored his idiotic train of though and smiled at him, raising his arm. "Hi, I'm Jean." _Yes, smooth as shit! I still got it._

Jean watched as Freckles slowly raised his hand and shyly grabbed his own. "M-Marco." Fuck, even his stutter was adorable.

Jean smiled, his soft warm hand in Jean's grip as he stared into his large brown eyes. "Marco," he repeated. The name suited him so well, it was sweet and soft. Even his name was cute.

Jean, unfortunately, had to let go of his hand because the woman was done ringing him up. Jean handed her the money and gave her a small smile, bowing his head in her direction politely. Before he walked out, he grinned at Marco, saying goodbye.

Jean walked over to his bike, tucking his newly purchased book into his jacket and pulled his helmet onto his head. He didn't trust himself to even think until he got home.

"I DID IT!" Jean called out, walking into the rundown house.

Connie and Reiner looked up from their video game. "Did what?" Reiner asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sasha asked from her spot next to Bert. "He finally said two words to that guy he's been whining about lately."

Jean scoffed, "It was four. _And_ I learned his name also. So fuck off."

Connie rolled his eyes. "Wow, his name? Maybe next time a number or even a date would be better?" he said sarcastically.

Jean hit his bald head, "Piss off."

Sasha and Bert laughed. Connie grumbled as Reiner said, "I would love to see this quiet guy hear your shitty mouth."

Jean rose an eyebrow, "Your quiet boyfriend loves yours. Who's to say this will be any different?" He shot Bert a wink, "Isn't that right, Bert?"

Sasha laughed again as Bert blushed, sweating quietly.

As it was, Jean was still too fucking nervous to talk to Marco until about a week later. It was a total fucking weak ass way of talking to him, but Jean couldn't thing of another way. What was he going to say to him? Nice shirt? Or maybe mention that he's been stalking him for weeks? Besides, Jean really did need a book. This time he was going to actually read it.

Marco was standing on a ladder. And, though Jean got a really great view of his ass, he cleared his throat and tried not to stare, "Excuse me, Marco?"

Marco looked down at him, his cute doe-like brown eyes growing wide. Jean watched him climb down the ladder and stand in front of Jean. "Uh, yes?"

_Cute._ "I need your help finding a book."

His eyes brightened almost immediately. If Jean would have known that would have been the case, he would have asked him that ages ago. His shoulders opened up more and he stood taller. "Well, I'm your guy. Uh, what book are you interested in reading?"

Jean smiled, he couldn't help it, he was so sure of himself at the moment. "I'm looking for a classic. You know," Jean tried, "something that I won't be able to put down."

Marco readjusted his glasses adorably, which was quickly becoming a term he would always use when it came to Marco, that most people would never be able to pull off. Jean watched as he mulled it over, then a smile broke out over his face. "I think I got just the book," he said, snapping his fingers.

When he turned away, Jean blinked. _Oh my god. He's an adorable dork._

Jean followed him closely, not wanting to get lost in the maze of books. The freckled worker led Jean through the shelves easily, Jean admired the confidence he had and smiled slightly.

Marco came to a halt and Jean stopped beside him, watching him pull a small book off the shelf. It seemed old, but not tattered. The cover seemed familiar, but he was sure he hadn't read it.

Marco held up the book for Jean to see, excitement sparkling in his eyes. Jean could feel his stomach twisting.

"_The Old Man and the Sea. _It's a short read but beautifully written. A story about a man and his life. I hope you haven't read it yet."

Jean noticed the slight panic in Marco's brown eyes. He shook his head, at least he didn't have to lie, "I've heard of it before, but never read it." He reached for the book Marco held out to him, purposefully brushing their fingers together.

Jean grinned, noticing the freckled beauty blush, "Thanks Marco." There was a slight bounce to his step as he walked toward the register.

Jean decided against staying there any longer, he didn't want to seem like a total dick. Instead, he decided to gather the fucking balls and began talking to him more often.

Jean found out more and more things about Marco that sent his heart stuttering more often and found him blushing like a high school teenager all over again. Marco was really fucking smart and he actually had a good sense of humor. How Jean got him to laugh about Oedipus Rex, he will never understand.

All he knew was that Marco had the best laugh. It brightened his face and seemed to make his freckles dance. Sometimes, Jean just couldn't think when he saw him smiling like that, it literally turned his brain to mush.

"So, uh…" _What, don't fucking stutter!_

Jean scratched the back of his neck. He noticed Marco was staring at him, a smile still on his face, eyes still shinning with laughter. Jean dropped his eyes to the ground. _Just fucking do it!_ "Would you, like, well…" _God damn it, move your trap!_

Jean looked up at Marco, "You wanna grab some coffee?" _Finally._

Jean had been trying to gather the nerve to ask Marco out for the last couple of weeks. Connie and Sasha have also been on his ass about it. But it obviously wasn't that simple.

And now Marco was just blinking at him.

"Uh…well, shit, you don't have to." His tongue tripped over itself as he tried to apologize or say something. "I mean-"

Marco interrupted him, "No, I'd love to. My shift ends soon. I just have to help close up."

Relief and excitement flooded through him. _He said yes! _Jean grinned, "I'll let you finish that then."

Jean walked over to the armchairs, sitting down and opening another book Marco had recommended to him.

But he couldn't focus on the words in front of him. He landed himself a date with Mister Freckled Bookworm himself! He wanted to fucking jump and yell all over the damn bookstore, but Jean settled for cheering silently.

And he knew the perfect place for coffee. Oh hell, Jean loved his Starbucks as much as the next person, but Marco didn't seem like that. He was more the quiet kind, the person who may enjoy a smaller, cozier shop. Somewhere that wasn't so packed with students studying or chilling.

Which, of course, meant he was driving.

He wasn't going to lie, he liked that thought very much.

Jean noticed Marco walking toward him, his jacket hanging over his arm. Jean smiled up at him, "Ready?"

Marco nodded and Jean smiled even wider. He slipped on his black leather jacket, tucking his new book in an inside pocket, and pulled on his riding gloves. He threw Marco a smirk, "I'll drive. I know a really great coffee shop that's open late."

"But it's only nine!"

Had he really been here for four hours?

Jean shrugged, it made sense. He answered Marco, "I meant it stayed open late."

Jean adjusted his gloves, waiting for Marco to retort. When there was none, he felt his heart stammer in his chest again. _Did that mean he's that into me?_

Jean walked over to his bike, pulling his helmet over his head before grabbing his spare one. The spare helmet he had been bringing with him the last few days, or weeks who the fuck knew, in hopes that finally ask the Freckled Beauty out.

"You planned this?" That fucking smile…

Jean climbed onto his bike and bent over the handlebars in an attempt to avoid Marco's eyes as he blushed. As if he didn't have a fucking helmet on… "I was hopeful." Why was he so damn bashful now?

"Are you sure? I have my car…"

Jean could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He looked up at Marco, turning slightly at his waist and held out his hand, offering it for Marco to take. He wanted Marco on the bike with him, he loved riding his bike almost more than anything in the world. To have Marco experience it with him would be…amazing.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Before he knew it, Marco grabbed his hand and forced the helmet on his head. Jean gave him a small, gentle tug towards him. He watched Marco take small steps to him, inching his way towards the bike slowly.

Jean felt him sit cautiously behind him, the gentle pressure against his back sent his heart racing in his chest.

"Where I do put my arms?" he heard him ask.

Jean grinned, and turned his head to the side so Marco could hear him properly. "My waist," he answered simply, flicking his visor shut in an attempt to seem cool.

_Fucking lame. _

Marco spoke quietly and Jean had to strain to hear him. "Is there anywhere else?" he asked timidly.

Jean chuckled, "Yeah, my shoulder, but believe me: you'll want to wrap your arms around my waist." He knew from experience, that was not his best ride on the back of a bike.

Jean felt Marco's hands grab his shoulders gently. He smirked to himself and jumped up, kicking the bike to life. It roared beneath them, vibrating with life and power.

Jean eased onto the empty street. He wanted Marco to get used to the motorcycle because he wanted this to happen again…

Before Jean could slip into his thoughts, his body reacted and he revved his bike. The sudden burst of speed sent his heart racing and he could feel a smile growing on his face.

_Freedom…_

Marco lurched behind him and Jean felt his arms fly to his waist.

He grinned.

They finally reached the small coffee shop, the small out of place shop Jean had happened across he's freshman year. It was extremely different from the corporate Starbucks. It gave off a slight hipster feel, something Jean always felt compelled to have.

Something different.

The pair climbed off the bike and pulled off their helmets. Jean tried to busy himself so he wouldn't stare at Marco's endearing messy hair and watch him fix his glasses. He took Marco's helmet and placed both of them on the bike before leading him inside.

The shop gave off a homey smell and Jean breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of hazelnut that wafted from behind the counter.

They ordered quickly, Jean insisting on paying for both of them. He enjoyed seeing Marco's flushed face, lighting up his eyes and brush over his freckles.

They took a couple of seats that looked very comfortable, and of course, they were, and Jean watched Marco sink into it. He chuckled as Marco tried to wiggle his way into the chair, "Rough day?"

"Definitely not the easiest," Marco mumbled, taking off his jacket. "So, what do you do?"

Jean pulled his jacket off, frowning. "I'm a senior at the university, an engineer major. It's gotten really stressful as of late, but I only have a semester and a half left." Fucking, yeah…college wasn't exactly easy right now.

Marco giggled and he could feel a smile spreading on his lips. "I know what you mean. I graduated in the spring with a biochemistry major. The last two semesters are always hard."

Jean felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You've already graduated?"

He heard Marco hum in response, "Mhm. I'm in my first year of grad school."

Jean bit back his surprise, he was sure that Marco was an undergrad. "I've seen you around, but I thought you were also an undergrad." Jean smirked, his eyes meeting brown eyes. "What with all the books you seemed to be carrying." Mister Freckled Bookworm.

The adorable blush Marco had flushed over his face , "Oh, no. I just really like reading. Not all of them are for class exactly."

Jean nodded, his free hand tapping his chin, "I can appreciate that. So, you must not go out much, huh?" _Fuck! I didn't-_

Marco looked at his cup with a small blush. _Ah, fuck. Fix it you dick! _"Ah, actually, it's not that bad. I'm just not very sociable."

Jean looked helplessly from Marco's face to his cup. He had no idea what to say or do.

_Well, do something!_

Jean grabbed his hand gently, slipping his fingers through Marco's, and squeezed his hand. Marco looked up at him, surprise evident in his brown eyes. Jean gave him a large smile, "I don't believe that. You're a really nice guy, Marco."

Marco simply looked at him for a split second. He soon returned the smile, holding on to his hand a little tighter.

They talked for hours about all kinds of shit. Marco seemed to have relaxed so much, opening up to Jean and laughing at his stupid ass jokes. He got to learn more about Marco, his family and likes and studies. He honestly wished he could stay there talking for hours.

It was sometime after midnight when they decided to leave the shop. Their hands swinging between them fucking adorably.

They stood beside Jean's bike, and Jean was anxious again. He really wanted to ask Marco out again, and he had the perfect place, but the question was if he would be comfortable with it. "So, I uh-" Jean's free hand scratched at his neck, something he seemed to do a lot when he was nervous or when he was with Marco. "I know it may not be your scene- well but-"

Marco chuckled and Jean felt his grip tighten on his hand, "Spit it out Jean."

Jean's mouth formed a scowl automatically at Marco's words. It still didn't help the stutter that was his response. "Well, I have a couple of friends who are throwing a party this weekend and…Well, uh, I was wondering…" He tried to shove his nerves out of the way. Seriously, it was just a question. "Do you want to go with me?"

"You mean, like a date?"

Jean felt his entire face heat up. _Yes!_ "Well, yeah. I mean if you don't want to call it that, it doesn't have to be. I mean- gah."

He was such a fucking mess around this guy.

Marco took a step closer to Jean, a small smile playing at his lips. "Will I be with you the entire time?"

Jean's face was still red, but he felt a grin tug on his lips. He took a step closer to Marco also, "Yeah."

He watched Marco take another step forward, the butterflies assaulted his stomach, he felt jittery. "And you'd have to pick me up, right?"

Jean stepped forward, realizing how close they were now. Jean hoped Marco couldn't hear his rapid breathing. "Well, yeah. So you don't get lost with the directions."

Jean could see all of his freckles splashed across cheeks. Each adorable dot that he wanted to count and, maybe, kiss…

Marco wrapped his arms around Jean's neck, "So then it _is_ a date."

Jean swore his heart stopped.

He put his hands on Marco's waist. Their faces were inches apart from each other. Jean whispered, "I guess it is then." His nose touched Marco's, "So, what do you say Marco?"

He watched Marco close his eyes, learning forward just a little, "I say yes."

_Do it! _

Jean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Marco's. His lips were soft and the kiss was timid, but Jean could feel himself floating.

He pulled back, pressing his forehead against Marco's and smiled.

Jean was beyond happy, he was ecstatic. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his thoughts were circling around the man in his arms. "What do you think?" he couldn't keep the nervous tone out of his voice.

He watched the small smile grow on Marco's face. "I think I found my new favorite thing."

Jean gave him a smile in return, his nerves leaving him as he noticed Marco was playing coy. "What's that?"

The blush on Marco's face was adorable, "You."

A grin broke through his face. "I like the sound of that," he murmured, and leaned in to capture Marco's lips again.

This time Marco reacted and it thrilled Jean. His hands went through Jean's two-toned hair, tangling in the blonde hair and rubbing against the black, causing Jean to shiver. Jean squeezed Marco's waist with both hands, eliciting a small squeak from him which had Jean grinning into the kiss.

Marco pulled away from Jean this time, giving Jean his adorable shy smile. "I, uh, I should get back," he whispered breathlessly.

Jean smirked, kissing Marco's cheek before pulling away. He pulled on his jacket and helmet and gloves before handing Marco the spare helmet.

Marco, though still timid, climbed onto the bike behind Jean, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and relaxed against Jean's back.

Jean grinned, revved the bike and took off.

He may or may not have detoured on his way back to the bookstore, taking the long way back. He didn't want to leave Marco just yet, and the excited shouts and laughs behind him told Jean that he didn't really mind. Marco was enjoying the ride as much as he was.

And who could blame them? The night was clear and bright with the full moon and the stars. There was a slight wind that buffed against them and kept the night air cool. There was also hardly any traffic at this late hour, allowing Jean to drive whichever way he wanted to.

They finally reached the bookstore and Jean walked Marco to his car, hand in hand.

"Thanks Jean, I had a really great time," Marco smiled bashfully, his eyes dropping to the ground.

Jean grinned, stepping forward. He gently grabbed Marco's chin and lifted it so he could look into those soft chocolate eyes. He kissed him gently, making his own knees go weak.

Jean pulled away and gave Marco a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Freckles." He kissed his cheek one more time and turned back towards bike.

He hopped on, driving home quickly. He still couldn't believe how fucking lucky he was.

Jean walked inside happily. He saw Connie and Eren playing some videogame and Sasha was perched on the arm of the couch, eating potato chips.

"What are you so happy about?" Connie grunted.

Jean grinned, "Because I just had the best coffee in my life."

Sasha gave him a weird look, "Must have been some damn good coffee. Was it spiked?"

Eren paused the game, grinning at Jean and hit Sasha in the knee. "No you dork. He finally asked that guy he's been pinning after."

"Yes, and I invited him to the party, so you shits will be able to meet him soon," Jean replied, smirking at them.

Jean walked past them, taking some of Sasha's chips and going up to his room. He had never been so happy in his fucking life. Marco made him feel more and more like himself, much like his friends sort of did, but so much better. He fell onto his bed with a wide smile on his face, sleep finding him instantly as he dreamed of laughs and freckles.

* * *

><p><strong>The next part for this series is in the works. It will be going back to Marco's POV because that's originally where it was going haha. If you have anything you would enjoy seeing in this series, or another part in Jean's POV, let me know! I'd be more than happy to write it ^.^<strong>

**Again, FeuerImHerz, thank you for the amazingly sweet messages love. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for the idea!**

**Also my tumblr for my writing is hpowllover24 etc... I will be posting my updates and little drabbles there! ^.^**

**Happy Readings~**


End file.
